clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow the Penguin
He is nothing, he is all, he is Shadow the Penguin Background Shadow the Penguin (Born Ryan the Penguin) was once normal (how cliche...) but was mutated by the darkest shadows. It all started when he fought in the Great Darktonian Pie War. (His war record as been since erased.) When something or someone knocked him out, it'll never be known for sure, but whatever it was, it took him to a tall, flat mountain top and locked him in a machine. The creature then added some "dark shadowy matter" into the machine, and turned it on, and bright neon-green rays struck Ryan. The villain just laughed and went away, while Ryan was being electrocuted. He did not die, but was now like the shadows, swift and agile. Oh and dark, too. Not knowing where to go, Ryan went to the darkest place in the country, The Darktonian Realm. He was able to reach Darktan's throne room without being detected, since now he was half shadow. He asked Darktan for help, which Darktan agreed too, only if he would join his army, Ryan refused. Darktan then said he had an antidote, (he actually lied about it) and that if Ryan joined his army, he would have it, and then be free from his shadowy curse. He also included that if he took the antidote, he would be able to leave the army. Ryan reluctantly agreed, and then became a minion of Darktan. Darktan knew that Shadow would have a hard time committing crimes or fighting people, so he just told Shadow to spy on his enemies using his powers to go undetected. Shadow went along and gave valueable information to Darktan about upcoming plans, which gave Darktan a major advantage. Later, Ryan had found out that Darktan had reformed and thought he didn't have to keep working for him. However, when he met Theangol Anator in prison, he reveals to Shadow that he had no cure and was very sorry for stiffing him. He went back to the Darktonian realm to get his stuff, but then met Darktan II. Darktan II wasn't ready to lose a minion so he challenged Shadow to a duel, and they did. The wages were if Ryan won, entirely freedom and Darktan wouldn't rest until he found an antidote. If Darktan won, thirty years of service for Ryan. They dueled, and unfortunately, Ryan lost. Darktan just smiled and dubbed him "Shadow the Penguin." Shadow later met Willie Watt and Foamy, who got close to him. Shadow is grateful that he doesn't have to fight or commit crimes (yet), and that the Darktonian realm isn't as dreadful as he thought it would be. Involvement Shadow is currently in Darktan's army, however he is not evil (he just wants a cure for his ailment) and refuses to do evil things, which sometimes leads to arguments between him and the others of the army. Including it's leader. He also constantly tries to find a cure for himself. Trivia * He still prefers his real name, Ryan over his Darktan given name, Shadow. * The only creatures he would even consider to be friends in the army are Foamy and Willie Watt. * He wishes for a better life everyday. * He actually enjoys some of the things he was given since his mutation. There are: *;;; Teleportation *;;; Extreme Agility *;;; Movement along with other shadows * He has also made a device that goes on his wings and it shoots (non-fatal) beams of darkess. (Only used for target practice) * He still wishes to be normal * Surprisingly, he is not a parody of anything. * He sometimes also goes by Umbra; The latin word for shadow. *He is used to spy on Xorai. *He is considered an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio, even though his actions are substantially mild *It is not known why Darktan only said thirty years, not fifty or one hundred, but it's possible that he thought that if he kept Shadow for too long, he'd get sick of working and rebel. See Also * Darktan * Foamy * Willie Watt * Darktan's Army * Willy the Penguin Shadow the penguin Weegee-fied!!!! aah! Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Good Guys Category:Super Penguins Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The puffle of life saga